kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Return
The Sword of Return is a god-level item created by Kali, one of the four primeval gods. It was made to neutralize the regenerative abilities of both gods and suras, including the wielder. Characteristics The Sword of Return takes the form of a black sword with an elaborate large blade. When activated, the sword glows red down the center of the blade and becomes surrounded with red currents of energy. The sword is able to change its shape, but the conditions for this are still unknown. The sword has three rules of ownership: * The one who draws it from its resting place in the Temple of Chaos becomes its owner. * Only the owner can touch it. * Once the owner dies, it returns to the to the Temple of Chaos until the next individual draws it. As simple as the rules may sound, drawing the sword from the temple grounds is no easy task, and there have been very few owners over a great span of time. Yuta, possibly because he is Kali's child, is currently the only known individual for whom the rules of the sword do not apply. The original purpose of this sword was to kill Shiva, but it turned out to be useless against him. Kali, disappointed, threw it to the ground on Willarv, and the Temple of Chaos was built around it. Yuta revealed a previous unknown ability of the sword to Asha Rahiro: It can pierce the wall between the realms, thus opening a gate to the sura realm. However, the vigor consumption is very high, making this function unavailable to most all humans. It's possible to launch transcendental attacks with the sword. * Gigantic red-and-black energy ball, firing at a designated target * Red slash * Throw When using those transcendentals, Leez's bracelet turns black. 1-98 Sword of Return.png|First appearance in activated mode 2-071 Sword of Re_energy ball.png|Energy ball 2-071 Sword of Re_slash.PNG|Slashing 2-076 Sword of Re_throw.png|The thrown sword barely missing Maruna Test of the Sword During the times when the sword has no owner, the Test of the Sword is held twice at the Temple of Chaos during the month of Chaos (1st month of the year), and the contents change each year. If a new owner emerges from the first test, then the second test is cancelled. This is the only time the temple is open to the public. Notes * Its name is ambiguous and difficult to translate. The word translated by LINE Webtoons as "Return" can mean Recurrence, Revolution, or Regression. For this reason, the sword was named Sword of Re by fan translators. Currygom wrote the word Revolution in English on one of Claude Yui's fortune-telling cards which had a picture of the sword, but it is not clear if that should be the correct translation. * All gods and suras who held the sword met untimely ends (excluding Kali). There is the rumor Kali threw the sword away to see that happen. * It is unknown if the Sword of Return can be altered with bhavati brahma. The Hide of Bondage can be altered, however. * The previous owner of the sword was Teira Bell, a half. * The main condition to draw the sword is high vigor level. Probably every superior sura or god could draw it. * The name of the Sword of Return name may have came from it ''return''ing to the Temple of Chaos whenever the current owner dies. Plot The sword itself was created by the primeval god of Chaos, Kali, in order to kill her fellow primeval god Shiva. However, once she learned that the sword had no effect on him, she let the sword fall to the planet Willarv. Later, the Temple of Chaos was built around the sword in Kalibloom. The temple itself is only open to public during the month of Chaos (the first month of the year) during which the Test of the Sword event is held. Asha Rahiro told Leez Haias about this sword, saying that it is one of the many items Leez would need in order to kill Maruna and avenge the annihilation of her village. Yuta had planned to acquire the sword in order to open a gate to the sura realm and search for his brother and sister. He had promised that once he successfully used the sword to accomplish his goal, he would gladly hand it over to Leez and Asha. However, once Yuta heard from his mother that both Maruna and Kalavinka were on the same planet, he changed his goal to drawing the sword for Leez, in case she couldn't do it herself. But after some time he became hesitant about his decision, after Taraka told him that she saw a possible future where he would try to kill Leez with the sword. Teo Rakan stated before the Test of the Sword in N16 that nobody had drawn it since the Cataclysm. A short time later, the sword was drawn by God Kubera, and subsequently handed to Leez. Ran Sairofe knows that Leez didn't draw the sword herself because he saw an unknown person (God Kubera) holding it, but he hasn't told anyone about it. References